


[ART] Brightwell Bi Pride

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [9]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of Dani tugging on Malcolm's tie and lifting his chin with her finger.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	[ART] Brightwell Bi Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Bi!Dani and Pan!Malcolm is the dream team.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
